Devotee of Augustus
by Cynical Classicist
Summary: For my 21st story I am doing a multi-chapter story featuring my character Callidus Dominus, who first appeared in The Mines of Ruwilen. This is to celebrate the 2000th anniversary of Augustus' death, so the first chapter begins during the 4000th anniversary of Augustus' death. From there Dominus thinks back to the previous times he met the Doctor.
1. 4014

"The masses don't really want democracy. They don't want the work and would prefer to blame someone else when it goes wrong."

Callidus Dominus, Thoughts on Politics

Callidus Dominus looked around him. The Malphan Treasurer Funos nodded and he rose to speak. "Today, 4000 Earth years ago, came an auspicious day in the history of a planet, millions of light years away. It is the day that Augustus was deified." Those around him at the great meal, from Malpha, Virmok, and many other worlds cheered.

"Libations... to us!" cried Callidus. The people drunk down their beverages. "It is difficult that our Galaxy, and many others, is at war!" said the dictator. "The Daleks have already killed countless billions of our forces. But the Inter-Galactic Alliance will drive them back!"

The Malphan High Minister of Inter-Galactic Relations stood. "I agree! Those Daleks are a treacherous race!"

"We know. It appears your idea to make an alliance with them wasn't so good after all" smiled Callidus.

"That was over 18 of our years ago!" snarled the Minister. "And there was pressure from other Galaxies. The League of Celation is very important for our mineral agreements!"

"I believe that was a time when the Doctor proved useful to us" said Callidus. "But Mavic Chen was no great loss. I remember the last time I met him I found him far too ruthless and arrogant, an Augustus gone too far, a Caligula. And to think when I first met him I thought he had the potential to be Über-Augustus. But he is dead by his own madness. And due to the delegates being released we were able to make alliance with the Solar System against the Daleks. As those of you who read my Thoughts On Politics know, enemies bring enemies together. Like Augustus joined the supporters of his father's murderers against Marcus Antonius, then joined Antonius to punish them. Remember, when you have an enemy you must often turn to your lesser enemies."

"In my book on politics" said Dominus holding it up dramatically "I show many examples of great Empires. For example, the second Draconian Empire was one of the best run organisations in its Galaxy at its height. It was the Republican Movement that caused the collapse of the hundred. Of course, that was instigated for financial reasons. The resulting war led to a demand for weapons. Oddly enough, the quickly democratically-elected leaders of many worlds were friends of the weapons companies and media. Of course, if I may quote this book, when the masses claim they want democracy, what they usually mean is they're hungry." There were laughs and cheers.

"The problem with independence is that you have to manage your own affairs" said Quaestor Ilacox Cogidubnus Kuzbo, an inhabitant of Hovic-5, who had joined the Cult recently. Their planet had attempted independence, a vote getting this by a thin margin. Dominus had been adamant it was a bad idea but had to bow to the will of Hovic's billions of inhabitants. Kuzbo had not supported it either and had lost his position in Government. The planet had tried to institute a PHS, but didn't have enough money. They tried to take money from their trade agreements, but didn't have enough commodities. Dominus had given them some money when he brought their larger moon. "After all, our trade agreements have made us wealthy enough to afford this, and install a Health Service there" he said. Within 2 years the economy had collapsed. And the Malphans had happily accepted Hovic-5 back. The PHS had soon been instituted.

Thoughts on Politics was what Callidus Dominus called his Magnum Opus. It contained many parts outlining his ideas on politics and how to run an Empire. It was written in Latin using Malphan characters and it was intended that everybody in the Cult of Augustus should read it. It contained a translation of the Res Gestae Divi Augusti, analysis, and Dominus' Life of Augustus. It contained quotes from Yes Minister, and was largely inspired by Democracy: Tool of slavery. That had been written by Harold Lunar Dumitru-Jin, whose teacher had been daughter-in-law of a Planetary Inspector for the Varos Affair.

Dominus had been a member of an Intergalactic Criminal Organisation, the Two Stars Financial Executive, but had hoped to bring order to the Komylvun Galaxy. Across it there were many notoriously badly run systems, People's Republics, democracies which largely amounted to mob rule, and they were collapsing. Callidus Dominus had seen the chance to instigate benevolent dictatorships. But he knew that the Executive would not have the capabilities to run an Empire themselves and decided he needed to find a race that would rule, backed up by the Power of the Executive. Dominus had found the Malphans, an advanced species with an elite who believed strongly in mind over matter, the elite preferring Platonic love to physical relationships. They had a small Empire across a few systems, being technologically advanced but not having the wealth or technology to conquer further. Dominus had determined they should be the species who would rule, and with his funding the Malphans had conquered many systems. They had heavily used the ideas of Dominus, being quite tolerant towards most peoples and often keeping the elite as long as they accepted the Malphans as overall leaders. By now the Malphans were the greatest power in the Galaxy, though Dominus held little official power, preferring to be the power behind the throne.

As he talked Dominus thought back to how he had helped the Malphan Empire become the greatest in the Galaxy. How he had travelled through the Galaxy and seen many species and collapsing systems, determining the Malphans as the species to rule the Galaxy. He had controlled officials on many worlds outside the Galaxy, how he had helped defeat the Virmok Fleet and then annexed their Empire, how the Malphans joined a Galactic Council that plotted to invade Earth's Galaxy, and how that had led to the Dalek War. "We all know of the terrible costs of the Dalek War" said Dominus. "Remember Yakrit-A!" There were cries of agreement.

Dominus thought back to Yakrit-A. And as he did so his thoughts turned to the Doctor, the Time Traveller he had met many times, sometimes he had helped him, sometimes he had opposed him. Two Earth years ago he had met him in connection with Yakrit-A.


	2. Yakrit-A

"Being in an Empire protects you in war."

4012, on the edge of the Galaxy, a security station containing over 1300 Malphans drifted in orbit of a red star. "Solar Flare activity approaching!" said Technician 7. "Lowering screens!" As screens lowered the Malphan Commander's voice was heard through the station. "Do not forget, we will be vulnerable at this point! We should always remain on guard but there have been rumours of Dalek ships on the edges of the Galaxy."

As he finished speaking the flares hit the ship. The screens protected the Malphans from being blinded. They needed to hold this position as it gave them a point where they could monitor the whole system, which an attacking force would be very likely to pass through. As the flares passed, before them appeared a Dalek ship. It had ridden the flares in the guise of one. "Send a report!" cried the Malphan Commander. "Turn on shields!" But a pulse was directed at them, tearing the shield projectors apart. "Continue movement towards position!" cried the Saucer Commander.

The TARDIS materialised in a large city of bright green buildings and chemical factories and the Doctor stepped out. He was now in his seventh incarnation and had travelled alone for a long time.

He sighed. After all these centuries he was feeling so lonely. He hoped that in his next life he might be more open, less mysterious. But for the moment he felt responsibilities, which came above all else. He knew that the Daleks would attack this world, Yakrit-A.

The Doctor knew the exact casualties of this attack, 1,574,852,819, most of them innocents who didn't want involvement in the war. This arm of the Galaxy hadn't wanted a war and many of its worlds had been trying to secede from the Malphan Empire. However this attack would inspire them to remain with the rest of the Galaxy and eventually defeat the Daleks. It was part of the Web of Time. The Doctor knew the burdens of Time Lords, it could be very difficult knowing when tragedies should happen. But he knew the importance of this research, in another six years it would be needed to fight another Dalek attack, that would extend thousands of light years into this Galaxy.

The Doctor walked towards a University. "I am looking for Professor Ludmotre-Gequl!" he asked a creature that looked like a Skeleton with a Parrot's beak and four eyes.

The creature looked up and in a surprisingly quiet voice replied "He's in the Biology Division. Block 4, Row 3A, at the end, on the left, from my side." The Doctor gave a smile and walked away. The people, due to their force field and artificial defence Moon, installed 62 years ago, were quite unconcerned with what was happening outside their area of the Galaxy. They didn't realise the Daleks were preparing to attack even now. The Doctor was tempted to tell this receptionist, perhaps save them. But he had little time.

On the defence Moon Yakrit Security Agent 143 Xedobili strolled through the base. A scan went over his whole body, making sure he wasn't carrying anything he shouldn't be. "Pass through" said the automatic voice. He stepped through. There wasn't anybody controlling him. What he was doing was of his own free will. He just needed to get the code, and the blue ash smugglers would get through. It shouldn't carry too harsh a sentence if he was caught, there were thousands of officials who wanted it legalised, and the Blue Ash Smugglers were rich enough to get him off. He set up a data veil to prevent the order being found, typed in the code and sent it to the force field.

For a period of less then 5 seconds the field switched off. There was a bang and the Moon shook. Green lights, the symbol of danger in this system, began flashing. "Grade 3 Emergency! Grade 3 Emergency!" cried a voice.

The invisibility barrier round a Dalek Saucer, containing a thousand Dalek drones, switched off. The blue ash smugglers had been captured as they flew to make the deal. Once they had made their arrangements with Xedobili under Dalek direction they were exterminated. With control of the Moon base they could attack.

The Doctor marched into the Office. The robot guard was held back by his rebuilt sonic screwdriver. A Guard, who reassembled a blue frog-faced bull, had asked for his security slip, whereupon the Doctor had simply waved an important looking badge around and yelled at him not to disturb his work. Some tricks worked as well in the 41st Century as the 20th. He knew that the data on the Daleks, a new chemical that could break down Dalek brain activity over time, making them more irrational could prove useful. The Doctor searched through the drawers, knowing he had little time. One of them was locked. It was the work of a moment for the Doctor to use his sonic screwdriver to bypass the old-fashioned lock that had been bypassed a Malphan Millenium ago. An alarm went of outside and the Doctor looked at his watch. "The attack is about to start!" he cried in horror. He wrenched the files out and ran outside.

He was met by three guards. "He went that way!" yelled the Doctor, pointing down the corridor. He ran past the Guards in the opposite direction, before they realised this wasn't his office. The Doctor dived round a corner, shrinking back as two Guards ran past him. He turned the corner to find another guard.

"Who are you and why were you stealing from the Office?" asked the Guard. "Doctor Johann Schmidt!" said the Doctor. "Those files are of essential importance!"

The Guard leaned forward. "Well you won't mind telling that to Professor..."

"Professor Ludmotre-Gequl!" cried the Doctor, looking behind the Guard, who turned to see someone coming along.

He walked over, then saw the person wasn't even the right species, and the Doctor was already round the corner. He pursued him, and saw an open office door. The guard dived in and tripped, finding himself in the dark office of the Professor. The Doctor pulled up his umbrella, which the guard had tripped over, ran out, and locked the door behind him with his sonic screwdriver.

"I am sorry to have to do this!" he said as the Guard hammered on the door. "But this will save countless billions of lives!" He ran back towards the TARDIS, not daring to stop. As he did so he heard alarms across the city. "Attention!" a voice boomed throughout the city. "The force field is down! The force field is down! The defence Moon has ceased transmission! It is believed the Daleks are responsible!"

Meanwhile on the defence Moon the Dalek Commander was giving orders. "Prepare to send Defence Moon at Yakrit-A!" it cried. "Modifications to drive of Defence Moon is completed!" a Dalek messaged. "Retreat to ships! Once we are in orbit activate!" ordered the Dalek Commander. "The inhabitants of this world will be exterminated! Exterminate! Exterminate!" The chant was taken up by thousands of Daleks as they returned to their ships.

The Doctor turned a corner and walked towards his TARDIS, pulling out the key and opening the door. He looked round the city, with various species running about. He could even see fires, as panic clouded the world. It was among the most peaceful and pleasant in the Quadrant. This was why Ludmotre-Gequl had decided to study here. Now it was going to be destroyed by the Daleks, to prevent Project: Dalek Madness ever being used.

The Doctor sadly walked inside. The destruction of Yakrit-A was part of the Web of Time. He couldn't stop it. But he could save the Dalek Madness project. Perhaps this world could be avenged. He turned on the scanner and watched the world. It looked the same, then he saw a shape in the sky, growing larger. The Daleks knew that this world, though peaceful, had weapons capable of destroying a Dalek fleet. So they had decided to turn something of defence into a weapon, crashing it into the planet. Within another ten minutes, collision would happen. Some of the people tried to flee to spaceships, but Dalek forces, having taken information on all space ports, were already attacking. Bombs, capable of destroying entire cities, were dropped. Millions had already been killed.

On the scanner the Doctor watched the devastation going on and turned the screen off. He sighed sadly. A Time Lord had such responsibilities. Reckless time travel could endanger history. Sometimes he had to let evil succeed due to the bigger picture. The Doctor activated dematerialisation and the TARDIS had soon left the doomed world.

The Doctor sat down in his chair, took out the files and began reading them. "It is believed, that with this electromagnetic process penetrating the Dalek shell, Dalek brain activity will gradually break down. This will work better then outright killing them, as it will make the Daleks more irrational over time, though it will take days for signs to show to a significant degree." The Doctor plugged the data store into the TARDIS computer and began analysing them. "Should make Daleks more irrational... Won't plan... Won't notice until spread..." He remembered how in the wars the Daleks had briefly become more dangerous, then become very logical and been stuck in a war with the Movellans, losing their cunning and their Empire-building basically stopping for centuries. "So that's why those Daleks were so logical" said the Doctor. "I found it odd they were in a stalemate with and acting like rrrobots!"

4014

"So you see, true order comes from being flexible, even allowing some chaos." There were various types of applause, from the thousands, emanating from many worlds, that were in the Cult of Augustus. Some had even been there when it started, well over a century ago. A Malphan sitting next to Dominus stood up. "Thank you Callidus" he said. "Let us hope the power of Augustus prevails against the Daleks!" There was more applause.


	3. An Unexpected Message

4012

"There are times when a strong ally is better then a moral one."

Callidus Dominus had just left a meeting with the Defence Forces in a border system. The destruction of Yakrit-A had made many worlds realise that, although they preferred peace, the Daleks would attack them all, including the inhabitants of this system. A robot trundled up to Dominus with a package. He turned. "Who is this from?" "From a man who calls himself Doctor Tempus Dominus."

"Relative of yours?" asked a six-limbed reptile, one of Dominus' Officers.

"Someone with my knowledge of Latin" said Dominus. "I will open it in my private rooms on my ship."

He walked into his rooms on his personal space ship, the Agrippa, named after a General and son-in-law of Augustus, and sat next to a bust of Augustus. "Agrippa!" he told his computer. "Yes sir" said Agrippa in a highly affable voice. "Music. Monarch of the Sea! I need some amusing music" said Callidus.

As the music, over two thousand years old, began to play, Callidus ordered the computer "Serve some of my usual drink." The usual drink was one part Draconian Branka, two parts Malphan Wine, and two parts a shrub that had been created in a Monastery orbiting Kepler-46b. "Very good sir" said the computer. A hatch opened and a container of the drink, that could be drained in a single mouthful, slid in. Dominus sipped up most of the drink, then opened the box. A hologram of the 7th Doctor appeared, sitting in a chair and drinking tea.

"I don't like working with you, Dominus, but I have rrresponsibilities against the Daleks!" said the Doctor. "You may know about the experiments being performed by Prrrofessor Ludmotre-Gequl!"

"Of course. But all the data was lost..." began Dominus, but the hologram spoke over him. It had evidently been recorded.

"Well I am here to say that I was able to rrrecover the data before the Daleks destroyed that world!" said the Doctor.

"There must be something wrong with the translator..." thought Dominus. "I can barely understand him..."

"I sent this here as this is one of the few places I have been able to locate you between the destruction of the world and 4013, as in Earth dating. I can get this to your forces but only by 4013. I can't send it to you before that due to the Web of Time, so I would prefer it to be as close to this date as possible. This is merely a recording, so leave your answer in the crystals of the caves of Suetonius."

The recording stopped. Dominus knew how important the data was. It was estimated that if it had been completed it could have driven the Daleks out of the Galaxy by now, but he understood not getting it now. He would never try to interfere with history, being, after all, a man of order. "Agrippa!" he said. "Bring up data on my arrangements in late 4013, Earth dating." Various dates appeared and Dominus scanned them. He smiled. He had found the right place. "Agrippa! Remind me as soon as I can to visit the Suetonius caves."

"Very good sir" replied the computer.

In the year 4014, on a Moon which was deserted with the atmosphere having been torn away centuries ago, the crystal caves of Suetonius were deserted. At the entrance there was a wheezing, groaning sound and a blue box appeared. The Doctor, wearing a spacesuit he had acquired 15 centuries ago, stepped into the cave. He strolled through the caves, looking at the incredible colours around him. At the end, on the ground he saw words, written in Latin using Malphan characters. "Tertium Nono quindecim millia. Primo Quercus Josephus." They would meet at the First Oak of Josephus, on the third day of the ninth month, 4013. "The University of Josephus" said the Doctor. "The Malphan school of Prrropaganda!"


	4. Josephus

"As war continues morals decline."

In the corner of the University there was a wheezing sound as a blue box appeared. The Doctor stepped out, carrying the files, and walked towards the first oak. It had been planted over two centuries ago, when the Malphans conquered the planet Wioplet. Or, as their histories said, liberated the people from the Erytibcos Council of Elders, which had, admittedly, been the most oppressive regime in the planet's history. The Josephus University was a place where intelligent students from the surrounding Quadrant were given scholarships too. Callidus Dominus had even been given an honorary Earldom on Zobrutso when he arranged for the Malphan Empire to pay for scholarships for any student.

The Doctor strolled towards the first oak and stood there. A native of this world, a Herlo, carrying what looked like an I-Pad strolled over. He was over two and a half metres tall due to the low gravity, with a slim body, pale red skin, and two large eyes. He was wearing a pale blue suit with a Josephus badge on the front. "Do you have an appointment here?" he asked. "I am here for a verrry important appointment with Callidus Dominus!" said the Doctor. "I'm the Doctor." It was odd to actually tell the truth about why he was here. Usually he'd just bluff his way in by acting like he was in charge. The native looked down at his clipboard and with a spindly finger moved through it. "Doctor!" he said to himself, as he came to a picture of the Doctor, saying he was meeting Callidus Dominus. "I'll tell him" said the native, running off swiftly. The Doctor leant against the tree and began singing a Gallifreyan nursery rhyme to himself. "Zagreus sits inside your head, Zagreus lives among the dead..."

"Doctor!" said a delighted voice. The Doctor turned and saw Callidus Dominus, with his red hair, pale skin, and black suit. He was even carrying his sword. He held out a hand with a ring on, SPQR carved into this. "We meet again Doctor" he said.

"I don't like doing this" said the Doctor, refusing to shake hands and leaning on his umbrella.

"Of course" said Dominus in a delighted tone. "My supposed moral ambiguity. May I remind you the Malphan Empire has greatly improved the lives of those across the Galaxy. We are installing Planetary Health Services. We are tolerant of the various religions and races. We model ourselves on Cyrus the Great, from more then four and a half millennia ago."

"And I suppose it doesn't matter how many die" said the 7th Doctor. "On the contrary!" said Dominus with an exaggerated look of shock. "We do care. You have wandered the Universe, through time and space. Have you ever had to perform actions you regret? Have you ever had to think of the greater good?"

The Doctor remained silent. Dominus smiled and continued.

"Tough decisions must be made by the elite. And you Time Lords are the elite of space-time, not merely a Galaxy. If we didn't rule many of these worlds a worse power would do so. With the Galaxy disunited they might even have been unable to fight off the Daleks. So you see, what we do is necessary."

"I didn't come here for a debate!" said the Doctor.

"But you asked for one."

"So you envision the Galaxy as one great Empire" said the Doctor. "With you at the top I suppose."

"Me? Ruler of the Galaxy? Of course not!" replied Dominus, laughing. "I would much prefer to be the power behind the throne, rather then the one who has to show a good image. The Malphans can get on with the monotonous work!"

"Were you always like that?" asked the Doctor.

"Even when I was on the Executive Board of that organisation of Petty criminals I never tried to get the top spot" said Dominus. "As I say in my book" he pulled it out of his pocket dramatically "it is harder to stab through a throne. Other members agreed with me and we'd put one of the more incompetent leaders on top, who would often get assassinated after a major blunder or just because a bigger crook came along."

The Doctor looked unsettled at this callous remark but didn't say anything. "Well, goodbye. I hope the Daleks are beaten" said the Doctor, striding away. Dominus considered following him, taking the TARDIS. But he had met the Doctor in the future. He knew he must not attempt to alter history. A familiar wheezing, groaning sound was heard. "Sounds like that Doctor has gone" said Dominus. "Now perhaps I can..."

The wheezing groaning sound began again. Dominus spun around as another TARDIS appeared at the edge of the grove. Out stepped a man with a hardened warrior's face and the beginnings of a beard. He looked about the same age as the Doctor. "I need to speak to you!" he said. "I am sorry to be here but that data is needed for an even more urgent cause!"


	5. The Warrior

Dominus looked over the old man, then at the blue box behind him.

"You must be a future Doctor."

"Yes. I lost that body centuries ago" said the Doctor.

"You do look a little older. But whatever you do must be urgent to come so close to yourself" said Dominus. "This isn't the first time I've met multiple Doctors."

"Don't mention anything about that!" said the old man. "The reason I am here is that the data will be needed centuries later, against the Daleks again. And I am here to take it."

"Against the Daleks again? Well, why didn't you keep a copy Doctor..."

"I'm not the Doctor" said the future Doctor. "That is a name I haven't used for many years."

"Then what is your name?" asked Dominus. "And why have you rejected your title?"

"I am a Warrior" said the Warrior. "I have been fighting in a war for many years and changed from who I was. I died a long time ago, as I realised how terrible my race became. But I returned as a Warrior. I have seen thousands of worlds destroyed by the Daleks in this incarnation, in my galaxy alone. It is a war waged throughout history, from the 3rd Dynasty of the Suxora Empire, the Battle of the Triple Red Giants, and the Fifth Galaxy Wastes. We are bending the rules meeting you. But this data could prove essential to the battle. And the war is being waged throughout time already. I need it now!"

The Warrior stepped towards Dominus with menace who whipped out his sword incredibly quickly.

"A sword?" said the Warrior, his hand moving towards his jacket. "I have much better weapons."

"If I see your hand reaching in I could shock you senseless" replied Dominus. He pressed a button on his sword and there was a flash of electricity along it. "Don't worry. This will only electrocute you with close contact" he said politely. "Just a little insurance."

"I really need the data quickly!" said the Warrior. "The Time Lords didn't come here in force in case the Daleks realised their plan. I need to leave quickly!"

"You didn't keep a copy?" sneered Dominus. "You are supposed to be intelligent."

"I didn't think it would be needed" said the Warrior. "But I will do whatever I need to in getting this from you."

"War. The water that nurtures the seeds of the worst in people" said Dominus. "The Malphan Empire is always at war. Generally against rebels. Now the Daleks."

"I want to get back to the war. That is all this life has known."

"You were just criticising my ideas of working for the greater good" said Dominus to the Doctor. "And this is who you will become. You end up far more like me."

"Would you be willing to destroy whole worlds?" asked the Warrior.

"Have you?"

"Multiple times. Eventually I will destroy Skaro. It's odd. I hoped that would put an end to the Daleks but they got even worse after that."

"I could have destroyed worlds but I have never done so" said Dominus. "Though seven Malphan years ago I ordered the moon of a lifeless planet destroyed, as there were thousands of Daleks on, even though hundreds of my troops were there. It was difficult but those troops knew the risk and were ready for it. And 54 years before that another moon was destroyed due to a band of rebels being there. The sort who become even worse then who they rebel against. But I still try to protect the innocent, as good elites do."

"I wish I could be like that" said the Warrior. "Saving people, healing, like I used to. But sometimes... I have had to kill innocents in the war."

"How time changes people" said Dominus. There was clear enjoyment in his voice, that someone who so opposed him should now be going further then him.

"You should understand better then many" said the Warrior sadly. "But at least you tried to make things better, rather then fighting monsters himself."

"He who fights Monsters should see to it that he himself does not become a monster" said Dominus.

"And if you gaze for long into an abyss, the abyss gazes also into you" replied the Warrior. "That happened to my whole race as they fought the Daleks. A women preferred to die then be saved by a Time Lord. At that moment I wanted to die. But I was saved from death and chose to become a warrior. There are times when I wish death. Then I see the suffering and know I have to carry the burden of responsibility."

"Do you really need this data against the Daleks?" asked Dominus.

"Yes. They are more terrible then ever. These Daleks would crush the Malphan Empire in a day."

Dominus sighed. "Unfortunate they continue despite our attack but I suppose we can't have everything. But why can't you get data in the future?"

"The Daleks will eventually recover from this. More ways will be found to use the virus, but the Daleks find ways to respond to it" said the Warrior. "So I need a pure sample, which we can use against them again. We didn't come here in force so the Daleks would not detect us. But they may be here soon."

"I suppose you feel you are Light-Dalek and they are Night-Daleks" said Dominus. The Warrior looked at him blankly. "Wagner? Earth Composer?"

"I haven't had time to enjoy myself" said the Warrior. "I am always fighting. I don't enjoy this, but it's necessary."

"So this is who you become!" said Dominus. "Someone devoted to the greater good like me. Just after you criticised my morality."

The Warrior looked awkward. "Well... Times change. People's change. And war has changed me."

"They certainly do. The greatest of people have the greatest of burdens. Killing is necessary when you are saving more people" replied Dominus.

"I hoped I could save everybody" said the Warrior. "But I can't be a Doctor. I have to be a Warrior. I doubt I will ever regain my title."

"You remind me of me" said Dominus. "Knowing the necessity of violence. I prefer the peaceful method but the road to peace is paved with blood. Sometimes we have to lie to the masses to keep them from rebelling. We have to restrict information. But our ultimate method is peace. An age of peace..."

There was an urgent beeping and the Doctor looked in worry at a device he wore. "They're coming. Stop the speeches! Just give me that data!" cried the Warrior. "I don't want to stay here!"

"But surely I must keep the data so the Malphans can beat the Daleks?" said Dominus.

"Just copy the data and give me one. But quickly! The Daleks will soon be here!"

"I'll copy it quickly!" said Dominus, looking worried. "Just wait here." He ran inside. The Doctor sat down when suddenly he heard a rushing sound behind him and turned. To his horror a huge Saucer was flying towards them in the distance. "The Daleks!" cried the Warrior. "They tracked me here!" He turned to the Doctor. "Get away from here!" cried the Warrior. "This is my fight!" "But you need..." "You haven't got it planned out!" said the Warrior. "I can make it up as I go along!" said the Doctor. "Well, we'll need your TARDIS! They can track mine!" said the Warrior. The Time Lord ran towards the Doctor's TARDIS.

The Warrior pulled from his bandolier a blaster gun from the Death Factories of Kuzlash-3, an airless world in the Sculptor Dwarf Constellation and shooting down Daleks he ran back to his TARDIS, passing Malphans who were running into defensive positions. Of course he couldn't leave. The Malphan Empire was adapt at fighting Daleks but this world was unprepared and these were Daleks much more advanced then the Daleks of this time. The Daleks wouldn't cause too much disruption here, but they would still be prepared to kill millions.

Dalek Fighter Pods dropped from the Saucer. "Exterminate the Doctor!" cried a Dalek. The Warrior fired, bringing the Fighter Pod down. He leapt into his TARDIS and shouted "TRQ-12!" A two-metre robot with fake blue skin and a drill for a left hand strolled in.

"Yes Master" it said. The Doctor had picked this robot up from the planet Akdnjr, a mining world where 69% of the population had died in a Dalek attack. The TARDIS could be difficult to give exact instructions too and this robot was excellent in serving the Doctor.

"Steer the TARDIS" said the Warrior. "I will get the data."

The TARDIS ploughed into a Fighter Pod, bringing it crashing down. The Dalek Saucer followed, firing. The Warrior leapt onto his rocket-cycle and rode out of the TARDIS, hoping his visibility shield would work. He smashed through the window of the University and rolled along the floor. A Malphan ran up to him, brandishing a gun. "Who are you?" it asked sternly. "I am a fighter of Daleks" said the Warrior, stepping forward and speaking politely. "And the safety is on your gun." The Malphan glanced down, and the Warrior shot at him, his fist crashing into his face. The Malphan slumped down. The Warrior picked up his gun and jumped downstairs. Dominus stepped out of his office. "I have the copy..." he began. The Warrior snatched the copy. "Thank you" he said. There was a cry of "Exterminate!" and a Dalek floated through the window. Dominus pulled the Warrior into the room but he broke away. "I'll be fine!" said the Time Lord. "Keep the data. You will use it to drive the Daleks out within 2 years. I'll take care of these Daleks myself." Dominus slammed the door and bolts were heard turning. The Warrior fired his gun, and a spray of sludge shot out of the Dalek's back. "Time to leave" he said.

The Time Lord ran upstairs and jumped onto his rocket-cycle. The visibility shield was nearly out of power. He pulled a power cell out of his bandolier and re-fuelled the shield. 2 more Daleks entered the room. "The Doctor is detected! Exterminate! Exterminate!" screamed the Daleks. The Warrior fired and with one shot destroyed both their eye-stalks.

"Damaged! Damaged!" cried the Daleks. "We cannot see!" They spun round back to back, firing wildly. The Warrior waited till they were pointing away and blasted apart the one closest to him. He ducked under the other Dalek's range and fired again. There was a scream and the Dalek's head was blasted from the window. The Warrior put his gun back and stepped onto the cycle, the visibility shield at full power. He could see what was happening but the Daleks would need a proper scan to see him. The cycle shot through the window, the Warrior shooting down Dalek Fighter Pods with ease.

"Turn to infra-red scan!" ordered the Commander.

"TRQ! Drive the TARDIS to me!" the Warrior said down his communicator. The TARDIS spun towards him, followed by 4 Dalek Fighter Pods. The Warrior turned off the visibility shield and as the doors opened he shot through them, swerving sharply to avoid the console. A Dalek Fighter Pod flew at the doors, firing wildly and the Warrior shut them sharply. "Give the controls to me!" he shouted, pushing TRQ aside. He began piloting the TARDIS into the upper atmosphere, the Dalek Saucer following.

Then with a sudden movement the Warrior piloted the TARDIS straight at the pod, smashing it apart. A sudden swerve tore another pod apart.

"The Daleks should be turning on shields. Slowing them down a little and giving me a head start" he muttered.

As the Saucer turned on its shields the Doctor swiftly piloted his ship through the vortex. There was a beeping, indicating that the Dalek was following him. The Time Lord smiled grimly.

"Trq! Out again!"

The TARDIS, followed by the Dalek saucer, burst out of the vortex, right into the path of a huge Malphan ship. The Doctor pulled at the levers, sparks flying from the console, and moved back into the vortex. But the Dalek Saucer wasn't able to swerve in time. A smile flickered on the Doctor's lips as three shots were fired, obliterating the Daleks.

"The only good Dalek is a dead Dalek" he said. "TRQ. Set the controls to our location before Josephus. And be quick!" As he travelled to another Galaxy, another millennium, back to his war, the Warrior looked at Josephus. He knew this data would help the winning of the war of this era against the Daleks. In just another four Malphan years the Daleks would be driven out of the Galaxy for over a century. But how much would it help his war?

On Josephus Dominus was looking at the Dalek Madness data, displayed on the screen in his office. He didn't have an exceptionally scientific mind but the tests showed this could be an excellent weapon. He had transmitted this to the Biology Department of this planet and expected results today. Dominus thought about this Doctor, so different to the others and smiled. "It seems the Daleks have made him see reason. You have to give up morals in war. And I certainly hope he finds the data useful as well."


	6. Dalek Madness

Through the vortex the TARDIS spun. The Warrior stepped over to the controls, with a sigh of relief.

"Well, perhaps I can finally send the..."

There was a beeping and the Warrior ran to the console to see a small Dalek Time Vessel close behind.

"Dalek Vessel in the time vortex, centred around our previous location" said TRQ.

"Yes, thank you, I can see that!" said the Warrior, pulling the levers with such force they nearly flew off in his hands. He decided that once this was over he was fixing up the console. The Warrior swerved out of the vortex, the vessel close behind. The TARDIS shook violently and the Warrior pulled his hand away from a dial, so hot it had begun melting.

"We can do this!" said the Warrior. "Just need to calculate this right!" He could see the vessel ahead of him and firing missiles. He quickly dematerialised, knowing that the missiles would follow him through the vortex. "Now I just materialise closer!" he said. The TARDIS materialised a few metres from the Saucer, then moved back into the Vortex. It was a difficult manoeuvre, like surfing on the time winds. The TARDIS shook more violently and for a moment the console seemed about to shatter. But it worked. On the scanner he saw the missiles strike the Saucer, destroying it. "TRQ, set the TARDIS to remain in the vortex!" said the Warrior. "The TARDIS needs to recover after this. I'll be at work on the Dalek Madness." "Of course Master" said the robot as the Warrior walked to his lab.

In the Time Vortex from another ship the events were watched by the Dalek Time Controller. "The attempt has failed" it said. "We will attack the Doctor again! He will be exterminated!" cried the Dalek Commander. The Time Controller turned and surveyed the Dalek. "No!" it said. "We must not interfere too much in the Web of Time! The Daleks chasing the Doctor have failed. But we will stop this Dalek madness. The Daleks will be supreme!"

In the Brejic System Battle TARDISes and Dalek Saucer tore themselves apart. Colonel Fudosincoqulp gave orders from his Battle TARDIS, surrounded by 26 others. The Dalek Supreme relayed his orders against him. They fought over a burning world, Brejic-2, inhabited by over 430 million troops from a variety of planets. A Time Lord Captain, less then 300, ran towards the Colonel. "Sir! A message from the Doctor! He is requesting permission to bypass the shields and meet you immediately!" "Is it really him?" said the Colonel, with fear and awe at the idea of meeting the greatest fighter of Daleks. He had only glimpsed the Doctor before this, at a meeting on Gallifrey with Military Command. "Bio-data scan shows so" said the Captain. "Bring him on board immediately!" said the Colonel. "We need his help."

About half a minute later the door slid open and the Warrior stepped onto the bridge. He strode decisively towards the Colonel. "Doctor!" said the Colonel, stepping forward. "We are hard-pressed but the battle computers think a decisive push might..." "Colonel!" said the Warrior sternly. "I am here to order you to lose the battle." "What?" yelled the Colonel. "Every battle we fight is essential! Those Daleks will take no prisoners!" "To win is to lose" replied the Doctor. "Don't quote Rassilon at me!" said the Colonel angrily. "I'm more then twice your age!" "And I've lived more then twice as much as you!" replied the Doctor. "I know more about fighting Daleks then any other Time Lord!" "Fine. Why must we give up?" asked the Colonel. The Warrior raised a vial. "This formerly contained a compound designed to give Daleks insanity. I have infected the Dalek Command Ship with it. If they win they can spread it across whole fleets." "What exactly does this insanity virus do?" asked the Colonel. "The Daleks will become more irrational and easy to defeat." "That sounds a risky plan. How can you be sure it will work?" asked the Colonel. "It worked in the Sensorian Era, 4017" said the Warrior. "The Daleks were driven insane and forced out of the Malphan Empire. The data was transmitted to other Galaxies and the war against the Daleks was won. The Daleks became more logical and were trapped in war with the Movellans."

"I know all that! We helped the Movellans develop their plague!" said the Colonel. "Won't the Daleks know how to fight this insanity if it was already used?" asked the Captain. "Perhaps. But I have had a day to adapt it!" said the Warrior. "The Daleks may at first seem more ruthless. But they will lose their strategy, their planning. Ultimately they will be easier to defeat. I have already spread a sample onto the Command Saucer. You have to trust me!" "What about..." "Don't wait for permission from Military Command!" said the Warrior angrily. "Just do it!" The Colonel and Captain recoiled at the authority in his voice. The Colonel coughed and stood tall. "Very well Doctor" he said. "But you are responsible for what happens. Full transmission!" At the voice command a visual channel opened onto all TARDISes. "Full retreat to Sector 13.45!" commanded the Colonel.

The Dalek Fleet Commander watched the Battle TARDISes retreat. "The Time Lords have retreated!" cried a Dalek. "Occupation of this planet would be strategically viable." "The troops on this planet would cause difficulty" said the Commander. "Full extermination of Brejic-2!" The Dalek Fleet surrounded the planet and began firing. Most of the inhabitants had died before the Battle TARDISes arrived but millions were left. Within a minute the planet was rubble. "The Daleks have control of the Brejic System!" transmitted the Commander. "Return to System B-26!" ordered the Dalek Supreme. "I obey!" replied the Commander. The fleet turned away and travelled to a system where hundreds of Dalek ships waited for an advance on Gallifrey's side of the Galaxy.

The Warrior watched sadly as the Daleks left the ruined world. The Colonel watched with him. "I hope this was worth it!" said the Colonel. "An entire planet of troops, lost!" "There was a time when I would have broken down at this" said the Warrior. "But a million really is a statistic. There are so many deaths I feel surprisingly little sadness. And when they aren't innocents, but soldiers who knew what was happening, it is easier."

"Message from the High Council!" said a Communicator. "For the Doctor!" "Put them through!" replied the Colonel. An image of a young-looking Time Lord with close-cropped hair appeared. "The Daleks are attacking Truxil Minor. Your presence is requested immediately!" "I'll go there at once!" replied the Warrior.

He ran back to the TARDIS and set the controls, travelling to another battle. As he did so he thought back to the words of Dominus. They were right. As wars continued, morals declined.


	7. The Galactic Council

**Releasing this one year since I uploaded the first part of this story. Happy Augustus Death Day.**

"Do not underestimate what happens outside Councils."

Dominus watched as a comet crashed through the star system. It had been a trying day. He had been reviewing The Dalek Wars, by Historian Professor Kalvyn Pikewood of the University of Mordor on Charon.

The Daleks had last made their major assaults on humanity when they had taken advantage of the chaos throughout the Human Quadrant caused by the drawing back of the Empire and the Solar Flares in the Sol System and launched a series of attacks, advancing far into human territory. They had been beaten back, leaving behind thousands of ruined planets, the remnants of the Empire taking generations to recover. For centuries the Daleks had rarely made attacks outside their own Galaxy. They had made a sudden attack later, revealing a huge war fleet which had been beaten back after a generation of war. However, the Anti-Dalek forces had overreached themselves, and a large isolated portion had been wiped out. This gave the Daleks time to set up their defenses and their enemies did not have the numbers to successfully advance, with wars occurring as commanders fought over freed territories causing further difficulties, along with a sudden assault by the Rutans forcing a two-year alliance between the Sontarans and Draconians to prevent the Draconian quadrant falling. However throughout the past century the Daleks had been growing in power throughout their own galaxy and war seemed inevitable. For now the Daleks were mainly not moving outside Galaxy 7 and none of their neighbors wanted to move first. However, they held power in Miros and the Ninth Galactic System, threatening many of the greatest powers in the Outer Galaxies.

Yet right now events were changing in the Outer Galaxies of the Milky Way. Wide-spread economic hardship and civil wars had led to the rise of dictatorships. In 3932 the Master of Zephon had gained control of the Fifth Galaxy. An arrogant and unpleasant individual, Dominus had gathered. True power was held by a council of other Masters, who let Zephon appear the figurehead. The League of Celation had gained power in the Fourth Galaxy against the Drahvins with the help of the Malphans, though they had unfortunately not renewed their treaty with the Komylvun Galaxy and were making contracts with the Fifth Galaxy and most of all Beaus.

For over a century Callidus Dominus had been working on a plan for a Galactic Council. It would be similar to the Galactic Federation, but far greater, encompassing the Outer Galaxies. His primary motivation was to create order within the Galaxies, yet the Dalek threat that was rapidly approaching had led him to work quicker, hoping for a war force that could hold back the Daleks. He had met envoys from Trantis, Warrien and even met Mavic Chen, who had all expressed interest at joining. However, though the Malphan Ministers Council supported the idea of a Galactic Council, Dominus had heard rumors of a conspiracy within the Council. He had heard that they were planning an alliance with the Daleks and they finally announced this at a meeting in Earth year 3998. Dominus argued against this, but most of the Ministers had, though not opposing him, had not supported him.

During the second meeting of 3999 Dominus had argued again against an alliance with the Daleks. "The Daleks have continually shown themselves to be untrustworthy! If we side with them, they will quickly make cause against us. We must never put ourselves into a position whereby the Daleks can overwhelm us."

"But they seem stronger then any of the other powers" replied Grand Minister Tynlod, from the colony on Pandatorea, spreading out all four of his arms, his six eyes looking nervous. "We need friends. The other Galaxies are making alliances among themselves."

"The Intergalactic Conference of Andromeda will enable us to make allies" replied Dominus. "I say we should place our efforts into this."

"But our contracts..."

"I have heard we can make the necessary mineral contracts with the Solos Company" replied Dominus. "We may be able to gradually break with the League."

"I fear you have been misinformed" said Grand Mineral Minister Hotranal. "If we do not renew our contracts with the League of Celation, it could be disastrous for our economy. Here are the estimations."

He projected them to Callidus' holo-screen. Callidus examined them and groaned. He should have read the minerals report before the meeting but he had so much work and had wanted to work on writing his book.

"My apologies for not looking at them in enough detail. It seems it would be necessary..."

"We will need to be on peaceful relations with Beaus as well if we are to take some of their mineral contracts" continued Hotranal. "Perhaps some of our fuel-efficient starship designs could be traded to them..."

"I could meet with the Beaus Head Ambassador on the matter" said Funos quickly. He and Dominus were worried about giving out too many of their new designs. Hopefully if he met them he could hide their advances, while still pleasing Beaus. "Hopefully Dominus will learn from his mistakes."

Dominus ground his teeth. He knew he and Funos had to show some antagonism so the Malphan Council didn't think they were working too closely together, but criticism of his skills still stung deeply. "I am sure I could arrange the matter" he said, showing coldness.

"I feel I would be better at arranging mineral matters. Also, I am more adapt at understanding the designs" Funos said truthfully.

Callidus mumbled a prayer to Augustus to remain stoic. It would be obvious he did not want to give away designs. The others would be more satisfied at Funos making the meeting. "Very well, Funos. I agree with your meeting Beaus. But the main fact is, we cannot ally with the Daleks!"

"The surrounding Galaxies are considering it."

"If we declare for it the others will follow" pointed out Dominus. "If we hold back... we might be able to persuade Beaus to do so. Celation will likewise do so, due to the Mutual Defence Treaty between them. And if Celation stays out, so should the Fifth Galaxy. We must win their support. If we take one, we take three!"

"I agree. But you seem to be unwilling to compromise" said Minister Gybul. "Perhaps you need less time in this Council."

The matter had been broached. Dominus knew he would be out of this Council by 4000. The new members didn't like him. They were less stoic and more irrational then the Malphans that had held this Council when it was first instituted, after the Virmok Wars.

"I feel we have said enough" said Funos, with a hint of swiftness. "I need to arrange my meeting with the Ambassador."

Dominus left the meeting, getting on his ship, the Seaworth. He set a course for his private moon in a border system of the Quadrant. He had already made arrangements to speak with Funos there. Transmissions could be picked up.

Funos arrived the same day, having taken a less direct route, and changed ship thrice. He met Dominus in the Library.

"What did you think of that meeting?" asked the Malphan.

"The newer council members are too young and hot-headed" replied Dominus. "Though the Minerals Minister was right that we cannot rely on the Milky Way to fulfill our mineral contracts. We must keep our contracts with Celation. On the subject of which, your plans for Beaus."

"I will meet her in two days, seventh part." Malphan days were divided into ten time-parts.

"Good. While there, it is essential we know of their Dalek alliance plans" replied Dominus. "If they join the Daleks, then it would be understandable for our council to be scared into joining."

"You may remember Turkos" said Funos.

"Your sister-son."

"Indeed. His wife Urliry has an extensive network of informers scattered throughout the planets of most of the council's more powerful members. They have only just gone into operation. I helped set them up when these troublesome new members began coming in."

"I was not informed of this."

"You were out of the Galaxy, at the Big Dog Dwarf Monarchial Intellectuals, when I arranged this. I could not explain enough about the network in our last correspondence." He pulled out some files. "Here are details on the network and what we have gathered."

Dominus read them swiftly and looked worried. "Too many of the Ministers are meeting representatives from Sentreal! This could prove disastrous!"

Sentreal was well-known among the Malphans to be intending an alliance with the Daleks. Their current ruler hungrily looked at the Milky Way and wanted peace with the Daleks so he could launch conquests against the humans.

"The Outer Galaxies are hoping to form a Galactic Council" said Funos. "Your idea has spread to them. Envoys travel between the Galaxies continually. Ambassadors are over-worked. And there are even Dalek ships being seen far from their Galaxy."

"I do not oppose this Council, but... the Daleks simply cannot be trusted. Why are they proposing making common cause with the Daleks without knowing them!"

"We have made agreements with Beaus and meeting with representatives of Zephon" said Funos.

"What of the Solar System?" asked Dominus. "They have fought too much with the Daleks. Humans are among the Daleks main enemies. If Dalek war is approaching, we should consider an alliance with them."

"Maybe... we could give them a mineral contract with the Fourth Galaxy?" suggested Funos. "Enough to gain the interest of high figures in the Federation."

"Our Empire is in regular contact with Mavic Chen" smiled Dominus. "House Chen owns vast mineral companies across the Galaxy, so he should be interested in a mineral contract. Mavic Chen is one of the greatest figures in the Galaxy. There are times I feel he is an Uber-Augustus."

"He certainly has the skill, the wealth, the personality, the image" said Funos. "He is respected throughout his Galaxy. And he has long been involved in the affairs of the Outer Galaxies, so he is probably already heavily involved in the Galactic Council plans."

"I shall inform Mavic Chen of the conspiracy to bring the Daleks into the Galactic Council" said Dominus. "I feel that he may be trusted. His wealth should be sufficient in making agreement with Celation, and through them Beaus and Zephon. With those three on our side, we should be able to create a Galactic Council without Dalek presence."

"If you have determined that, then the meeting is ended" said Funos. "I must return to Malpha now. I need to make plans for my meeting with the Ambassador."

"Another matter. Do not give away our newest starship designs!" said Dominus. "When you first meet the Ambassador, try Plan 4, and be willing to go up to Plan 7. She will know you will not start with the best."

"Evidently. I do have experience in such matters" replied Funos as he left.

The next Ministers meeting was in five days. Dominus began making plans for what to say. He was hoping to leave the Council soon, once he felt it could continue without his presence. If not for this talk of a Dalek alliance he may have left earlier. He had been almost ready to implement his plans for a Galactic Council, but in the last few meetings had been blocking them due to the risk of Dalek presence. Hopefully the Galactic Council plans would be set in motion by the time Callidus left. He then planned to go travelling outside Komylvun, then become Governor of a pleasant, easily-run system.

Soon news came through. Malpha had made an alliance with Trantis. Zephon, Celation and Beaus had agreed to join the alliance, creating a treaty. For over an Earth century Dominus had been pushing for a Galactic Council. Now he could see it coming to fruition. For the moment, it must not go public. The Federation would fear an alliance among the Outer Galaxies, especially if Zephon was involved. Many worlds had lost people in the unprovoked attack Galaxy 5 had launched and would call for Federation intervention. However, Dominus hoped the Galactic Council could eventually act as a force against the Daleks. The Daleks had the greatest war force in the Outer Galaxies, possibly even surpassing the forces of the Galactic Federation. But as long as they did not know the forces of the other Galaxies, they could not continue war against them for long.

"It is annoying that we have to go through council meetings" said Dominus as he met Funos at their retreat home on the Green Mountains of Krishtil-2. "There are times when I wish we could run the council ourselves."

"But one cannot run a state" replied Funos.

"Exactly. Too many or too few controlling a state each leads to disaster. These meetings are necessary evils for stability. So, have you the figures who will support Dalek presence in the Galactic Council?"

"Yes" said Funos. "I have spoken with my niece-in-law on the matter, and she was assured me her contacts have found the four most senior figures that wanted the alliance with Skaro."

"Excellent" said Dominus. "Just before we make the re-shuffle on Planetary Governors."

The Planetary Governors system was a useful way to manage the Council. Dominus had been laying preparations in the department for the past two years as new figures began to enter the Council, and was ready to make use of them to get rid of troublesome figures in the Council or raise them to it, such as when he had Hotranal Minister Koorharn of the Mineral Lakes, enabling them to become Minerals Minister. If certain figures were proving troublesome, moving them to certain worlds could keep them out of the way. Ever since the last meeting, he had recommended a re-shuffle which had been confirmed today.

Seven days later the reports for the re-shuffle came in. Funos and Dominus met on Funos' satellite estate orbiting Lyshurk, a dwarf planet orbiting the red star Ontoys.

Dominus was smiling as he sipped Draconian Branka while listening to a Draconian Opera recording of Hagen's Watch. "So we have defused the conspiracy?"

"It would appear so" replied Funos. He handed Callidus a thick wad of sheets. "This is the list of new Planetary Governors." Dominus read them extensively. The four Dalek supporters would get effected in the re-shuffle and were being sent to Rylosh, Qol, Grit, and Hushyt, four planets that required a lot of management and had notoriously poor secrets security. This would hopefully keep them too busy to attend the council or make their schemes, and any scheming would soon be heard of by Urliry.

"Good" said Dominus. "I can take leave of the Council, knowing that they will not make common cause with the Daleks. Now, as it happens I was hoping to leave as I am planning a trip to the Solar System, for the New Year celebrations of 4000. Care to accompany me?"

"Yes. I feel the Council can take care of itself" replied Funos.

"Good." Dominus sat on his chair, beneath the image of a hart in a flaming heart, and began making arrangements for his trip.

But Funos' niece-in-law had not been extensive enough. Dominus thought angrily of what had happened while he and Funos had been away, the Council secretly sending a delegate to form the Galactic Council of Kembel, as it was now being referred too. Dominus had never been to Kembel, but he had heard of its reputation. An out-of-the-way planet, with a dense jungle, dangerous creatures, and a lack of resources. It had never been colonised and the closest inhabitable planet was a penal colony. There, the representatives of the Outer Galaxies had plotted the conquest of the Solar System.

Dominus thought how he should have realised what was happening earlier. He and Funos had visited Andromeda during the Conference, though had found only Trantis there from the Outer Galaxies. This had worried Dominus, as though he knew of the Galactic Council being formed he had wanted Malpha represented. By the time he had returned to the meetings on Komyl-Trazy he found the Council was too dominated and too secretive for him to glean what had occurred. By the time the Galactic Council was revealed it had been just before the invasion of the Solar System was due to begin. Events had come out well in the end, with little bad consequences to the Malphan Empire. Yet if not for the escape of the delegates and the sudden destruction of a large portion of the Dalek forces within Earth's Galaxy, the Malphans could have faced disaster.

After the Kembel Incident the Dalek Wars had begun again in earnest. Unfortunately the Daleks had used their alliance to gain information on the other powers and Mavic Chen's presence meant they had devised extensive battle plans for conquering his Galaxy. The Galactic Federation, without the dominating presence of Mavic Chen, began to fall apart, and there was suspicion towards humanity due to Chen's presence in the Council. There was chaos within the Government of the Solar System, as Mavic Chen's personality made him hard to replace, and major investigations took place on many of the most prominent humans, the Head of the SSS being arrested. In the early stages of the war hundreds of star systems fell to the Daleks. The Warrien Empire collapsed and would have been subjugated if not for the intervention of Trantis and Draconian forces. At the start the Daleks had been winning, taking advantage of the chaos in the Fifth Galaxy and the Milky Way, who had both lost their most powerful figures. But by 4014, the tide had turned. The Daleks were being driven back. In their wake they destroyed many worlds under their control. They still had a significant presence in the Milky Way and other Galaxies. But they had been mainly driven out of the Komylvun Galaxy. There had been reports in multiple Galaxies of a Doctor helping to defeat them.

Would he meet the Doctor again? Dominus suspected he might. For now, however, he would enjoy this anniversary of Augustus' death.


End file.
